Pretty Little Kitty
by RoseyR
Summary: Len is a dog who has feeling for Rin the cat, and when he sees something that both terrifies him, yet interest him, he'll be getting his dream come true. LenRin Lemon story


**Hey guys! long time no see! sorry for the super long hiatus, I know I said I was going to update the final chapter of "I Love My Fake Girlfriend" but unfortunately school has been keeping me busy and I just can't find the time, so yeah that update will be coming, but might take awhile!**

**Anyways, I decided to make this little one-shot because I just want to write a furry related story today, especially since my boyfriend and I were discussing about furries today, so yeah I just had to write a RinLen furry one-shot today! and yes this is Rated M, which means this is going to be a lemon, I can't help it, the majority of furries I keep finding are after in that way (especially RinLen furries :3), so yeah hope you enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any of it's merch and property!**

**Warning: This is a lemon related story! if you are too young or don't like, PLEASE don't read!**

**Note: This is written in Len's P.O.V. (cause for some reason I write better in Len's point of view)**

**Side Note: Len is a dog and Rin is a cat, cause I love that version of their furries the most!**

* * *

There she is again; looking all cute and cuddly with everyone.

Why is when she's around, she always get the most attention?

Okay, I'm not going to lie, she's adorable...okay that an understatement, she beautiful.

My tail can't help but wag everytime she's around, all I want to do is pounce on her and lick her cute face! but at last, my little dream will never come true, cause she's a cat, and I'm a dog, sworn enemies, opposites of each other...

Ugh! why couldn't she be born as a dog like me, then again, if she was a dog she wouldn't have the same personality I learn to love. I wish she sees me more than just a friend, no worse, a brother...

WHY WON'T SHE NOTICE ME!

"Hey mutt, why do you look like your about to kill yourself?"

"...No...reason?"

"Uh huh, anyways I'm going out, it's my turn to find some food, please for the love of pets, don't wonder around again, it's always troubling evertime I have to find you and bring you home, or save you from a situation."

"Oh sure, just because I happen to get my head stuck in that bucket, and dog never hears the end of it," I said while pouting.

"Yeah yeah, just please don't go anywhere, and stay here," ordered Rin as she climbed down the boxes she was standing on and started heading out to find dinner for us.

Now I know what your thinking, an obedient dog will do what they are told to do, but guess what? I'm not one of them.

So ignoring Rin's orders, I left the alley and started to walk around.

All the humans, doing their human things...I guess? Rin had suggested we should find humans that are willing to take us in, but I was never into the whole family business, true the younger humans are cute, and it would be nice to be given food instead of begging, stealing, or searching for it, but I wanted my freedom, stretch my legs, take in the scenery, all that jazz.

So until I'm done with my freedom stage, then maybe I'll consider finding a human, and make sure that human will take in both me and Rin, cause I'm not going anywhere without my pretty little kitty~

I found myself in the park, actually the forest part of the park.

"Whoops, looks like I ventured too far from the alley, better go back," I said.

I was about to go, but then I heard a howling noise, then really loud panting noises, the noises were coming from the behind those bushes, I slowly walked towards the bush and saw something that was both terrifying, yet...interesting.

* * *

I returned to the alley to find a very irritated Rin.

"Where the FUCK have you been!?" yelled Rin.

"I just went for a little walk," I said calmly.

"Oh a walk? I told you to stay put! why don't you ever listen to me!? it was a simple order! god you are such a stupid mutt sometimes!" Rin said angrily.

"Oh come on, I'm big a dog now, I have the right to go where ever I want."

"I know you are, but I just worry okay! what would happen if a car hit you? or worse the dogcatcher catches you! I don't want to lose my only friend," Rin said sadly.

There's that word again "Friend" I had enough with that stupid word.

"...So you were worried about me huh?" I said as I started to slowly walk towards her.

"Um...y-yeah of course, I mean who wouldn't? especially since your the only one who I don't want to go away," Rin said as she tries to back away.

"My Rinny, if I had a saying, I'd think you like me," I said.

"Of course I like you-"

"I don't mean that type of 'like'" I said as I went closer towards her.

"W-what do you mean? a-and hey! step back! you're getting way into my personal...space!" Rin suddenly was against the wall, giving me a great advantage.

"Look, I don't want to be your friend, I want to be more than friends, I know this seems...wrong, but I can't help but feel what I feel for you," I confessed.

"Eh!? w-where did this come from!?" Rin's face was so red, you'd mistaken her head as a tomato.

"I love you Rin," I finally said as I let my tongue lick her small, dainty neck.

"Nng!"

I started to nibble and lick that precious neck of hers; I saw that her tail was twitching.

"L-Len! nng..."

I then did the thing I saw those two dogs behind the bush did, I went behind her and started licking furiously at her pussy.

"A-ah! L-Len stop! w-what...nng...if s-someone saw...mmm...us!?"

"I don't care, besides, you know know this alleyway doesn't get that much visitors anyways," I said while licking her already wet pussy.

"A-ah! Len!"

I couldn't take it anymore, I stood on my two back legs and position myself near her entrance. Comparing my size and hers, this is going to be painful, most for her.

"W-wait! you can't! you're going to-"

Too late, I plunged myself into her.

"Ah! t-tear me apart..."

Tears were forming in her eyes, this was painful for her, but I can also see she's getting pleasure as well, so I continued going.

"Nng...God Rin, your...nng pussy is so tight!" I exclaimed as I tried my pest to thrust into her as deep as I can.

Rin started to pant wildly, and was trying to escape by scratching the ground, but I would not have that. I held onto her like my life depends on it and continued my hard thrusting.

"Nya! L-Len! you're going to rip me open i-if you k-keep thrusting me any harder!" Rin yelled as she tried to catch her breath.

Like always, I didn't listen and continued to thrust into her until everything went white.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

* * *

"I can not believe you did that!" Rin once again started to yell at me.

"Hey don't say you didn't enjoy it cause I know you did," I smirk.

"You could have teared my poor pussy open! and I would have needed stitches!" Rin yelled.

"Well I didn't did I? besides you're totally fine, just sleep it off."

"Sleep it off? SLEEP IT OFF! you do realize you could have gotten me pregnant! then what! we can't have a litter of cat...dog hybrids children! that's unnatural!"

"Well even if we do have cat dog kids, I'll be there with you and go through it with you, cause I love you and I'll always be by your side," I said.

"...Ugh...you're really a stupid mutt sometimes you know that?" Rin said as she started to blush.

"And you are my pretty little kitty, and that's what I love about you the most."

**The End!**

* * *

**Did you enjoy that? hope you did! also if you're a huge RinLen fan like me, have a Pixiv, and find RinLen art, you'd probably realize where I got some of the concept from! yep this was sorta based off this manga I found, and I use a little bit of it for this particular story, so if you found any references from the manga on Pixiv, well...good for you!**

**Thanks for reading! Review!**


End file.
